


Forbidden Fruit

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hades & Persephone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam. Lucifer. A pomegranate. For i-see-light on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on i-see-light's beautiful Samifer fanart: i-see-light(.)tumblr(.)com/image/33491512107  
> I might expand this someday, or at least rework it into a poem.

He is not Hades.

He does not drag you down a fissure belching sulfur and smoke. He sits enthroned on the shoulders of the damned, but his kingdom is a cage. As he looks skywards you know he still longs for home.

In his borrowed skin he holds out a pomegranate. Ripe flesh glistening like blood, like the sores blossoming on his rotting limbs. You trace them with calloused fingertips, feel the not-heartbeat in his chest, the unnatural stillness of him. And you shiver when he takes you in his arms, flesh and bone and blood encompassed in radiant fury. But you do not take a bite, you do not swallow the seeds. You are Persephone ripped away from the light, but you remember Eve and the phantom taste of choice on your tongue. So you cup his face in your hands, clutch at his shoulders as he pushes himself inside, cling to the shreds of your faith and pray, pray that this will be enough. You are both so much more than what your fathers created you to be, and as he falls apart you hold on to all his jagged edges even tighter than he holds on to you.

You cannot forget what he is. He is ruthless and bitter and so, so old. He would sooner extinguish the sun than forgive those who wronged him. But for now, tangled together in that undefinable space between dreams and reality, he cradles you against his chest, your name something soft and precious in his mouth,  and the hands that would lay the world to waste trace your veins as if your body is a map leading him home. 


End file.
